Brave
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Dani has to get her flu shot, and is scared witless. Regina's with her to soothe her daughter, and things end up all right! Bravery is shown on both parts!


Fall came, and along with the first day of school, it was time for Dani to get her flu vaccine for kindergarden. She'd received shots before, and each time was the same: she hated it. No kid likes having a needle shoved into their arm, and Dani was definitely one of those kids. Like when she was sick, Regina had to be the one to care for their daughter during this time period. Emma had wished Dani would have outgrown it by then, but the little girl insisted for her brunette mother to accompany her.

Dani cried the whole car ride to the hospital. No matter what Regina said, Dani would not calm down. She knew exactly where they were going and she knew exactly what was going to happen. Regina tried everything to soothe her daughter, but there's not much that can be done from the driver's seat.

When they arrived at the children's wing, Regina had to carry Dani inside. The five year-old refused to walk on her own, and Regina knew that if she put her down, she'd make a run for it. Even when Regina showed Dani that there were other kids to talk to, Dani's grip tightened on her mother's jacket.

"Daniela Mills-Swan," a woman announced from the doorway.

"No!" Dani cried. She shook her her fervently as Regina carried her through the doors and into the small exam room.

Dani's tear-soaked face garnered a sympathetic look from the nurse. "I know, it's no fun, but it'll be over so quick, you won't even remember it."

The young child buried her face in Regina's shoulder and let the screams escape her mouth. Even the nurse was surprised at the set of lungs Dani possessed. "Dani, sweetie, it's ok," Regina cooed.

"No shot!" Dani wailed through sobs.

"You know, sometimes it helps them to see their parents get a one too," the nurse whispered to Regina.

The mayor winced slightly at the idea, but knew it could help Dani. "All right," Regina nodded. "Dani, look, Mommy's getting one." She sat still as the nurse rolled up her sleeve and rubbed her shoulder with alcohol. Dani peeked her head through Regina's long hair, her thumb shoved in her mouth.

"Ok, Dani, I'm going to give your mom one and she's going to show you how easy it is," the nurse said. Regina wouldn't admit it, but she hated shots, too. She supposed that's where Dani got her fear from. But, for the sake of the little girl, and her health, Regina was ok with being the practice dummy. The nurse started counting in preparation for the needle, "One... two... three."

Regina cringed a bit at the sharp, but temporary pain, and forced a smile when it was over. "See, Dani, it's not too bad. Mommy did it."

"We have just one more for you," the peppy nurse smiled at Dani.

Dani, having just watched her own mother stay calm, let the nurse clean her shoulder. "That's right, sweetie, just look at me," Regina nodded to her daughter.

Again, the counting, "One... two... three."

Dani looked as though she were about to cry, but something stopped her. As the nurse gave her patient a hot pink bandaid, Dani wiped her eyes triumphantly. "I did it, Mommy!"

"Yes you did, angel," Regina agreed.

The nurse tossed away the used needles and removed her gloves, "You two are all set. Nice job, Dani."

* * *

As a reward for being a brave girl, Dani got to pick out a new doll. Regina wasn't usually one to randomly buy the children gifts, but she was amazed with her daughter's sudden bout of courage. It was only fair that Dani knew she had been a good girl.

Regina let Dani run ahead of her, as the child's energy level surpassed her own. When her daughter ran up to her, Regina noticed she had her hand behind her back. "Did you find one you like, sweetie?"

Dani nodded with an adorable grin and revealed the doll she wanted. "Look, Mommy, it's you!"

If Regina hadn't had the life she did, she would have gotten angry. Dani held out a plush toy in the form of the Disney depicted "Evil Queen." A golden crown sat on the stuffed doll's head, dark, red lipstick coated her mouth, and down-turned eyebrows were sewn above the eyes. Again, 10 years ago, Regina would have been furious, but life with Emma Swan and the Charmings had changed her. Through stifled laughs, Regina knelt down to Dani's level. "Honey, why do you want that one?"

"Because it's you, Mommy!" Dani repeated.

"Sweetie, I'm not her anymore. I'm not Evil," Regina tried to explain.

"I know, silly! You're brave! If she's you, she's brave too!"

Dani's logic made sense in the eyes of Regina. She couldn't hide the smile that crossed her lips as she cupped Dani's chin. "You're the brave one, Dani."

Dani shook her head. "You were there! If she's with me, then you're with me, and I'll be brave!"

Regina felt her heart melt at her daughter's incredible astute hypothesis. She didn't ask any more questions as she carried Dani to the check out counter. The bored teenager gave the pair a dry look. She obviously didn't know who Regina was, and she clearly had no filter as she asked, "You want the Evil Queen?"

Regina was about to respond, when Dani frowned and removed her thumb from her mouth, "Don't talk about Mommy like that!"

* * *

**A/N** - There's been a slight change in plans, but I guess since you all didn't know what they were in the first place, this is just rambling. I previously said I had a longer fic on the way, but that's been put on hold, as someone requested a story that would change the dynamics of the family. Or, in less complicated terms, the longer fic will have to wait a little while. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading them all! I hope you enjoy what's next to come! Oh, and this is for "EvilRegalTwinnies."


End file.
